Forgotten People
by Shinobi Darkbeak
Summary: Mal Fic. This is one of the first fics i ever wroteit took about 2 years to write. i've rated it pg13 because for language reasons nothing to serious though am not that good at rating stuff anyway so enjoy.


Forgotten People  
And One  
Where should I start?  
  
Disjointed heart  
  
I've got not commitment  
  
To my own flesh  
  
And I'm left all alone  
  
Can't find my home  
  
No one to hear me, to heal my ill heart, I  
  
Keep it locked up inside  
  
I cannot express to the point I've regressed  
  
If anger's a gift, then I guess I've been blessed, I  
Pre chorus:  
  
Keep it locked up inside  
  
Keep my distance from your lies  
It's too late to love me now  
  
You helped me to show me  
  
It's too late to love me now  
  
You don't take a word in  
Breaking a part of my heart to find release  
  
Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace (2x)  
Breaking a part of my heart to find release (Break)  
  
Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace (Me)  
  
Breaking a part of my heart to find release (Too)  
  
Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace  
Pre chorus  
Chorus (2x)  
Keep my distance (4x) A young group of ducks walked down a giant hall of a Military base they were the most popular ducks in the base.  
  
A young duck stood by her quarters she was quite small had red hair and wore combat trousers a baggy purple T-shirt with a brown jacket with no sleeves at toll.  
  
They walked up to her and stared at her like she was nothing.  
  
"What ya want now?" she sighed crossing her arms.  
  
"Oh nothing," replied the leader smirking at her.  
  
"Look at those clothes," yelped another "Where did you changed in the dark,"  
  
"Tch! Speak for yerself you look as if ya just came back from a junkyard sale bitch," she retorted.  
  
They stared at her with open mouths as she walked away.  
  
"Yeah that's right walk away you.you.REJECT!" yelled the leader.  
  
"How dare she make fun of our style of fashion it's like da bomb."  
  
"YEAH IT LOOKS LIKE DA BOMB HIT YA Ha Hah!" she yelled and walked to the class.  
  
She took her seat in the class at the back everyone was already in there then the teacher walked in behind her a few seconds later.  
  
"Okay class take out your notes NOW!" he started  
  
The girl at the back wasn't paying any attention she was to busy staring out of the window.  
  
Then she turned around and found the teacher scowling at her. "Eh heh.heh eharg!" she stuttered  
  
"Miss McMallard are you quite finished we could get on with the lesson maybe today." He spat at her.  
  
"Say it dan't SPRAY IT!" she retorted under her breath.  
  
He didn't say anything he just scowled at her and walked to the front of the class. And started talking again, she stared at her table she didn't get much sleep that night she felt her eyes getting heavier then suddenly she whacked her head off the corner of the table she woke up with a start as she felt the sudden pain rush to her head.  
  
The teacher looked up and stared at her then paid no attention to her.  
  
"Ah jeez!" she muttered then touched her head to find some blood on her hand. Then something hit her inside she fell to the floor unconious.  
  
The closest student looked over her and saw the cut across her head but also saw something else it was white.  
  
"Just leave her MacBeak," said the teacher.  
  
"But she really injured her head," she exclaimed, "I think I even see bone sticking out.  
  
The class turned in disgust.  
  
"Here let me see her," he said pushing though. "She faking it MacBeak." He said scowling "Okay miss McMallard get up KNOW!" he yelled. But got no reply he lifted up her arm it just fell limp.  
  
"Oh my god!" yelped a student "She dead!"  
  
"Shut up she's not she just unconious," yelled the teacher. MacBeak bent down beside her and lifted her up.  
  
"Am taking her to the infirmary,"  
  
Later that night she woke up to find herself in the infirmary with a bandage over her head.  
  
The doctor walked over to her.  
  
"Hey kid are ya okay," she asked putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah" she replied turning away closing her eyes and nodded with a sigh.  
  
"I guess yer having troubles then givin' me the big sigh." She teased.  
  
"Sorta'" she replied "But nothin' I can't handle,"  
  
"You can leave if you want to," she said  
  
"Okay," she said  
  
"But I'll have ta see ya within a week to change those bandages."  
  
"Okay," She got up and left the infirmary and as soon she walked out to find herself surrounded by group of ducks BIG ducks.  
  
"Hey you!" yelled the tallest.  
  
"You talkin ta me eh chunky breath," she growled.  
  
"I hear ya said my girl got her clothes outta a junkyard." He scowled.  
  
"Tch! I mean like cum on look at her she looks as if dump truck ran over her." she retorted with a grin.  
  
"I told you didn't I dear," said the snobbish girl clinging onto him.  
  
He shoved her into the lockers and pinned her there.  
  
"IF I catch you makin' fun of her again I'll kill ya," he threatened her shovin' a finger in her ribs.  
  
Then he punched her in the stomach. She fell to her knees choking and spat out a bit of blood then growled at him. Then he turned his back on her.  
  
'BAD MISTAKE DICK HEAD!' she thought and jumped him from behind tackling him to the ground.  
  
"Why you little FUCKIN' BITCH!" he roared and swung at her.  
  
But she ducked it and he made contact with the lockers. He then taking her feet from below her but she jumped up and spun around and kicked him in the face. He stood cold in his track as he stared at the young duck infront of him. Her teeth gritted together her breathing was heavy as she stood her ground waiting for him to attack.  
  
He spat then pointed a finger at her his eyes blazing.  
  
"I'll deal wit ya later kid," he said as he walked away.  
  
Then the disciplinarian walked around to see a tired out Mallory and a retreating group.  
  
"McMALLARD!" she screamed stomping toward her.  
  
"She's toast!" snarled the bully.  
  
Ms Toughfeather grabbed her by the collar and dragged her down the hall. "Not so fast! MacBulwing." He turned around and stared at her and walked up to her.  
  
"Yes Ma'am" he asked so innocently  
  
"Principles office KNOW!" she yelled she shoved her into the door of the Principles office.  
  
"What is the meaning of this, Ms Toughfeather." He asked as he watched the girl get to feet.  
  
"Mallory and Gizzy I should of guest," he said eyeing both of them.  
  
"I found them fighting in the hallway." She said coldly staring at Mallory then to Gizzy.  
  
"Mallory get outta here I'll speak too later after I've talked to MacBulwing here." She walked out the door. About 20 minutes later Gizzy MacBulwing walked out and stared coldly at her.  
  
"Am gonna kill ya fer sere this time," he said in a low voice to Mallory.  
  
Ms Toughfeather looked down at Mallory. She got up and walked in to the office then the door was closed behind her.  
  
"Dad I know what ya thinkin' but it wasn't my fault," she started as she tried to explain.  
  
"I know Mallory," he said turning away too look out the window.  
  
"Huh?" she said bit surprised. "I know that MacBulwing has been bulling you," he said flatly.  
  
"You know?" she said looking at the floor. "But how?"  
  
"I've noticed it going around," he replied  
  
"Dad look you dan't have ta spy on me every single second of the day," she exclaimed flatly.  
  
"You no I don't Mallory," he said putting a hand on her shoulder. Later in the Mess hall Mallory sat by herself she sat playing with the food on her plate she wasn't paying attention to who was behind. Until a finger tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Eh excuse me," started a voice from behind her and tapped shoulder. "Eh excuse me," Mallory looked up at the figure behind her. "Eh is this seat takin?" asked the duck.  
  
"No," she replied.  
  
"So I've never seen you around here," said the duck  
  
"That's cause am new here," she replied  
  
"My name is Tanya Vanderflock," she introduced  
  
"What's yours"  
  
"Mallory McMallard," she replied.  
  
"I heard that General daughter was here, but I never expected it to be you," said Tanya.  
  
"Why not," she said frowning.  
  
"Well you don't look anything like him," she exclaimed.  
  
"That's cause he's not really my dad," she replied.  
  
"You mean." she trailed off, Mallory slowly nodded and sighed.  
  
"Hey it's okay," replied Mallory "I didn't know my parents,"  
  
A Shadow appeared over Mallory.  
  
Mallory turned around to find Gizzy towering over her.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Tanya.  
  
"So your hangin' wit' geeks know McMallard." He snarled.  
  
"Shut da fuck up Gizzy," snapped Mallory getting up.  
  
He shoved Mallory back into the table.  
  
"I wouldn't da that Gizzy," snarled Mallory  
  
"Why what ya gonna da about it," he growled "I am gonna get ya back fer getting me in trouble you geek," he snarled then someone tapped him in the shoulder.  
  
He turned to find the General breathing down his neck.  
  
"Sir!" he said startled. "I wasn't hurtin' her I was helping her wit'."  
  
"What by hurtin' her Gizzy I've told you stay away from my kid," he growled with his teeth gritted.  
  
He ran out the mess hall along by his friends. Mallory crossed her arms giving him a glare.  
  
"I TOLD YOU I CAN TAKE OF MYSELF DAD!" she yelled at him then ran out of the mess hall.  
  
"Mallory come back here," he called after her. He stood there as he watched her run out of the mess hall. Later outside on assault course Courie MacBeak, Produck McDrake and Canard Thunderbeak. Were racing each other as the just jumped the wall. "Outta' my way," growled Courie as she took over them.  
  
"Hey nea fair," moaned Produck as he tripped to the ground into deep mud puddle.  
  
They had just finished when the General came up to them.  
  
"Have you guy's seen Mallory?" he asked, "I can't find her."  
  
"No we haven't," replied Canard.  
  
"Why what happened?" asked Courie.  
  
"She got angry at me and ran away from me," he replied.  
  
"We'll see if can find her okay sir," reassured Canard. Mallory walked along some ice cliff she kicked a bit of ice then something shook from under her.  
  
"What da." then she looked up as she started to run cause a pile of loose bits of ice fell from the cliff she dived she went skidding for miles across the ice. She then hit something hard and blanked out. Later she woke up to find herself in a living room a fire was lit she slowly got and rubbed her head she got up and look around her surroundings.  
  
Then she heard the door creek open she jumped over the couch and pretended to be still out.  
  
Then when the figure came up to her and leaned in closer she grabbed the figure off guard she then put the figure in a headlock.  
  
"Who are you?" she growled.  
  
"Whoa am not going hurt you," said a male's voice.  
  
"How da I nea that eh?" she snarled and tighten her grip.  
  
"Cause if I were going kill you I would killed long ago when I found you,"  
  
She looked up as she heard the door creek open she saw a young blond hair drake staring at her and he just ran at her.  
  
"Let' em' go know Girly," he cried.  
  
He tackled her to the ground and pinned her there.  
  
"Thanks bro," he said to the younger one.  
  
"No problemo big bro," he replied.  
  
"Let her up," he said the younger one got off of her to let her stand.  
  
She cracked her neck and stared at the two drakes.  
  
"Who are you guy's?" she asked.  
  
"We're the Flashblade's Am Wildwing and this is My little brother Nosedive," he said pointing finger at him. "What's yours."  
  
"Mallory," she replied.  
  
"What's yer last name?" asked Nosedive  
  
"My last name has no importance ta ya," she replied.  
  
"Cum on tell us," he said teasingly.  
  
Mallory crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.  
  
"It would help us a lot if we knew what your last name was," said the older one. "Fine then if it'll get kangaroo boy over there ta shut it," she retorted. "McMallard."  
  
"I'll kangaroo boy ya," he growled.  
  
"Dan't even think about it dog breath." She said as she put a hand on his head as he tried to swing at her.  
  
"Cool it Dive," said Wildwing.  
  
Nosedive hid behind him and stuck out his tongue out her.  
  
"So were ya going know?" asked Nosedive cocking his eyebrows.  
  
"Back ta were I belong," she growled.  
  
"No really were ya going," he repeated.  
  
"NONE of yer BIZ WAX," she said impatiently she grabbed his beak.  
  
Just then the ground shook from under then the there was an explosion in the distance.  
  
Mallory froze as she heard which way it came from. She ran out the house and stood there.  
  
"Hey were ya going," yelled Wildwing she didn't answer she kept running.  
  
He took off after her along with Nosedive not far behind. Wildwing caught up to her and stopped her he pinned her to a tree.  
  
"Why'd did you take off like that?" he demand to know.  
  
"Let me go," she cried then another explosion exploded near them.  
  
"Not till you tell me," he snarled. Then a roar of explosions surrounded the area.  
  
Mallory's eyes widen. She punched Wildwing in the gut and ran for it. She came to a clearing to find a burning pile of rumble. She fell to her knees. Wildwing and Nosedive soon after her.  
  
"NNOOO!!" cried Mallory "Dad," she whispered  
  
"What happened here bro?" asked Nosedive looking up at his brother.  
  
"I don't know baby bro," he replied.  
  
They looked around they slowly walked over to Mallory.  
  
"Da ya nea what happen?" asked Nosedive.  
  
"I don't know but I'll kill who ever did this," she replied crushing a rock. "Why is this dump so important too you?" asked Nosedive  
  
"It was my home," she said flatly.  
  
"You mean you're a military officer," replied Wildwing confused  
  
"Correction commando I can't get to an officer position till am at least 15," she corrected him. "And am only 12 years old,"  
  
"Really," choked Nosedive "Ya look nothing like any 12 year old I've seen," Mallory then looked up she heard a soft moan. She got up and ran to were it came from.  
  
"Is anyone like out there," came the voice. A few bits of heavy metal was lifted Mallory groaned then put them back.  
  
"Not you again jeez can't I go wit' out a day. Wit' out ya buggin' me." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Reject come back here, help us will you," came the annoying voice of one of the popular girls. Mallory turned away and snort crossing her arms.  
  
"Why shauld I all you ever did was got yer boyfriend ta all ways beat me up." she said lowly.  
  
"Come on Reject," moaned the voice.  
  
"Stop CALLIN' ME REJECT!" she yelled.  
  
"Well what is your name then, Reject?" asked the voice.  
  
Mallory started walk away as she ignored the cries for help she stopped as she hears them talking and she couldn't believe her ears good stuff.  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed then thought for a few minutes.  
  
Then she turned around and walked back to them. She started lifting the rocks up put them aside.  
  
"Reject thanks Reject," said the leader of the girls.  
  
Mallory said nothing she just glared down at them. Wildwing and Nosedive walked over to her and helped them out of the pit.  
  
"Thanks boys," said the leader sweetly.  
  
Nosedive looked as if he was floating on air. Mallory turned her back on them her arms crossed and sighed.  
  
"Is my dad down there?" she asked not looking at them.  
  
"No he isn't he was somewhere else in base at the time." Replied one of snob's friends.  
  
"Then am going down there," she said in a low voice. As she jumped down into the whole.  
  
"Come back here," yelled Wildwing's voice "You could get hurt."  
  
"I don't care," she said in low voice as she disappeared into the darkness. Then someone jumped down behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. "WHAT!" she growled.  
  
"Am coming with you," said Wildwing.  
  
"I don't need any help." She said pushing on ahead of him. Down at the sub levels of the base a bit of movement was stirring the figures got up.  
  
"What happened Private?" asked General McMallard.  
  
"We don't know sir," he replied "There was something on radar then it disappeared. Then Boom,"  
  
"Does the main computer still work?" he asked sternly. Tanya punched a few buttons on the computer the place lit up.  
  
"Yeah it's fine sir," replied Tanya.  
  
"Get a scan of the top floors then." He said looking at her. She punched the keys then a diagram came up.  
  
"Sir we've lost them there totally destroyed well what's left of floor 3, 4 and 2."  
  
"Is there any com signals coming through?"  
  
"There's only 3 one coming from the mess hall on floor 3, one coming from the infantry on floor 2, and one from the supplies depot on the 2 floor," she replied.  
  
"Canard take Courie, Produck and Grin with you and find them." He ordered.  
  
"Yes sir." They replied. Up in the 4 floor Mallory was looking around for a way down.  
  
"What you looking for?" asked Wildwing scratching his beak.  
  
"A way." she started "Down," as the boards started to creak they gave away from under she hit 3rd floor hard. Wildwing looked down at her to see if she was alright.  
  
"Hey are you alright?" he asked she didn't reply. Wildwing climbed down to her he walked over to her. "Mallory are you okay?" he asked shaking her. Down below in the Rec. Room Tanya was looking at the screen when something happened.  
  
"Sir the fourth floor is gone." She yelped.  
  
"Fuck!" he cursed "How are 2 and 3 holding out." "There holding sir," she replied. Wildwing continued to shake Mallory to get her to wake up.  
  
"Come on kid," he groaned. Then a small moan came. "Mallory are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Mmhh-um" she replied.  
  
"Come on we've got to get out of here," he said.  
  
"IS THERE SOMEBODY OUT THERE!" yelled a voice.  
  
"That's coming from the Mess hall," exclaimed Mallory.  
  
Mallory took off down the hall and jumped a pile of rubble and skidded to a stop.  
  
"IS ANYONE OUT THERE?!" called out a muffled voice.  
  
"Hang on!" called Wildwing.  
  
Mallory and Wildwing started shifting the rubble aside. Then Mallory caught sight of who it was. "Great this is not my day," she muttered.  
  
"You!" growled Gizzy.  
  
"Wildwing leave this dick head," she said coldly. "He's not worth it," she said walking off.  
  
"McMallard get back here I'm sorry," he cried.  
  
"Tch! Baby I dan't see why I can't just leave ya there," she said with stony voice. "You've bullied me and the rest of my friends for the last time Gizzy," "Am sorry McMallard," he cried choking. Mallory stood with her back to them. Wildwing helped him out Mallory didn't say anything and walked away.  
  
Just then she heard a creak she looked up and saw the roof shaking  
  
"AH! CRAP!" she yelped as she took cover under a table. "TAKECOVER!" she yelled.  
  
Wildwing and Gizzy tookcover under a near by table. The roof came down covering the Mess hall and burying them under it.  
  
Mallory looked up then covered her head just then a couple of Knives fell large ones one pinned her arm to the ground she cried out. She crawled out from below the table as soon as the cave in stopped she grabbed the knife by the handle Wildwing and Gizzy came over to her.  
  
"Ah Jeez McMallard that's nasty," he grimaced.  
  
Mallory yanked it out they could hear the knife cutting through the flesh. "Yewh!" cried Gizzy. "Gross man," he said as Mallory pulled the knife and put it in her pocket and walked off.  
  
"Go On Get outta here!" she ordered them both to get out.  
  
"No.!" began Wildwing.  
  
"KNOW!" she yelled.  
  
"Come on let's move." Said Gizzy.  
  
"How the top floors are gone." Asked Wildwing he turned around then he turned around and she was gone.  
  
Mallory walked down the hall of the trashed base it was dark a few streaks of light shown through. She tripped up but straight back up. Then she saw bright light shown further down the corridor. She hid behind a pile of beams and rubble. The figures past her she jumped out and jumped the leader pinning him to the ground. A light shown on her and the pinned victim. "Canard?" asked Mallory jumping back.  
  
"Mallory?" asked Canard getting up. "Your dad's worried about you."  
  
"I don't care." She replied.  
  
"He does Mallory he's really worried about you," he said putting a hand on her shoulder then he pulled back.  
  
When he felt something wet they he saw it was blood.  
  
"Mallory you're bleeding," he exclaimed.  
  
"NO DUH!" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Mallory have ya seen anyone on this floor?" asked Produck.  
  
"Yeah that FUCKIN' SHIT HEAD Gizzy," she replied walking off.  
  
"Is he alright?" called Canard.  
  
"Relax he's fine unfortunately," she growled. "He's out know,"  
  
Mallory walked down the hall then something got her attention.  
  
"Da ya smell that?" called Mallory They could smell the strong smell.  
  
"That better be not what I think it is," said Courie.  
  
"It's GAS!" yelped Mallory she turned around to hear a whipping noise she saw sparks.  
  
"Ah! Man we've walked right inta a bomb," cried Produck jumping all over the place.  
  
Just then smoke filled the room. "Everyone stick together!" ordered Canard. "Guy's!" cried Mallory as she disappeared into the smoke.  
  
"MALLORY!" yelled Canard. "Am coming." Just then a beam fell down between them. Then flames got even bigger.  
  
"Can.choke!.cough! nard!"  
  
"Mallory hang on!" he called.  
  
Mallory choked as she tried to get out of the wall of fire she tripped up she hit her head off of a steel bar. She lost conious.  
  
"Mallory are you okay?" called Canard he got no reply. He got to space where the flames hadn't reached. He got in he looked around the smoke so thick he couldn't see anything. Then his foot caught something he looked down and found her on the ground.  
  
"Mallory?" he whispered he picked her up. But the flames spread.  
  
"Shit!" he swore. "Here goes nothing." He took a runner at the flames and jumped through.  
  
"Canard!" called Courie. Canard came through the flames with Mallory in his arms Canard lay Mallory down on the floor. "Guy's put out that fire with what you can," ordered Canard.  
  
They all looked around for something they could use. Canard looked at the young duck on the floor and shook her while trying to get her to breathe.  
  
Just then Mallory choked as she quickly sat up she looked up to find Canard she looked down at the floor.  
  
"Sorry," she whispered  
  
"It's okay Mallory," he replied he tore a bit of his trouser off and lay Mallory down as he wrapped the cloth around her head were she had hit it.  
  
He looked around for the others. They had just put out the fire then turn back to the young duck on the floor. He opened his com.  
  
"Sir," he began "Can ya cut the power to higher level we nearly got blown away,"  
  
"Fine, Thunderbeak," replied the General "What's your status have you found anyone?" Canard looked at Mallory then back to the com.  
  
"Yeah we've found Mallory," he replied.  
  
"Mallory?" he said with relief "Is she okay?"  
  
"Dad am fine," interrupted Mallory on her com.  
  
"Mallory." he started but she switched off her com.  
  
"She'll be okay sir," replied Canard. "Gizzy and the group are above ground,"  
  
"Okay?" he replied "Have you been to the infantry yet?"  
  
"We're headin that way know sir," he replied.  
  
"Okay then come down to the command room." Said the General  
  
"Yes sir," Mallory looked at Canard then turned away from him and snorted. "Come on guy's," ordered Canard. They followed him down to the infantry. Grin went and wrenched the open doors. They looked around as they walked in.  
  
"Watch were your going guy's this floor is unstable," said Canard as he heard the floor creek.  
  
Mallory stood by the door, she leaned against the doorframe and closed her eyes as she sighed and folded her arms. Everything around them was quiet nothing moved but there was a light scratching sound Mallory lifted her head slightly as she looked around then came to the place.  
  
"Guy's over here," called Mallory They came over to be Mallory was and lifted the beam to find Toughguy his eyes slightly opened.  
  
"Hi guys," with smirk Produck shoved Grin and Canard out of the way. "Toughguy bro are ya okay?" he asked  
  
"Yeah man," he replied.  
  
"Come on," said Canard they helped Toughguy out and down the hall they made it back to the Command Room.  
  
The General went up to Mallory and hugged her tightly but she didn't return it she sighed.  
  
"Dad how many times da I have ta tell ya I can take care of myself," she said with small smile.  
  
"I know," he replied as he hugged her. she looked around to see the duck from earlier the duck smile and came over.  
  
"Hi Mallory," she said  
  
"Hi Tanya," she replied Mallory went to sit down she was tired and exhausted from the long day she had.  
  
"Mallory," started the General. He put an arm around her, Mallory lent her head against him her eyes slowly closed.  
  
The General looked down at her and brushed her hair out of her eyes.  
  
As he wrapped his arm around her, he listened to her light breathing as she slept there without a care in the world.  
  
How's the place holding Private?" he asked  
  
"Not too great, Sir this place with will fall sooner or later," replied the Private.  
  
"We'll move out as soon as possible, as we've gathered enough supplies, and weapons then move out," sighed the General not glancing away from the sleeping young duck. "Contact the others outside tell them to hang on,"  
  
Everyone set out to do their jobs, of gathering what they could. Later that day they got out of the base, the General looked at each of the young recruits.  
  
"Let's move out guy's!" he ordered they started to walked, when they heard someone call them.  
  
"Why don't you come with us?" asked Wildwing "The place is quite big,"  
  
"Fine but just until tomorrow," replied the General  
  
They started down the trail. The house two people stood outside both of them middle age.  
  
"Oh where could they be?" asked the female looking around  
  
"Don't worry they'll be back, soon," replied the male  
  
"But did you not hear that explosion what if there hurt!"  
  
"Mum! Dad!" called Nosedive from a far  
  
They looked over toward where his voice came from they both ran over to them, that's when they saw the others just behind them.  
  
"Who are you guy's?" asked the male  
  
"There from the Military Academy there all that's left," explained Wildwing  
  
"My name is General Guile McMallard," he walked up to them.  
  
Mallory looked over her shoulder toward Gizzy as he walked up to her.  
  
"What do you want?" she growled under her breath  
  
He just looked down at her, and shoved her to the side.  
  
Mallory just managed to stay up without falling over, she was tempted to take him down when he wasn't looking but decided against it.  
  
They continued their walk down the trail.  
  
They all came to a clearing Mallory frowned, at the house she rubbed her eyes then when the blur went away.  
  
"Huh?" she muttered to herself "I don't remember that place being so big the last time I was here,"  
  
"You never was there you were about 2 miles from there the last time," replied Wildwing  
  
"Oh," said Mallory sarcastically Later they were just settled in for the night until the next morning.  
  
Mallory sat over by the window on the ledge looking out of it.  
  
Wildwing looked over at her then Canard walked up behind him, he turned around.  
  
"Hey Canard what's up with her she seems to be kind of the odd one of them all?" asked Wildwing  
  
"Who Mallory?" he replied "She's well kind of different,"  
  
"Different?" he questioned "She just look like a normal Puckworlder to me,"  
  
"Haven't you noticed that she a Ducian?" He looked at Mallory she looked over at him and frowned then turned back to the window.  
  
"Ducian!" he nearly yelled "But she's got brown eyes not blue,"  
  
"She only half, they give a hard time about it," explained Canard "She's only got one or two friends. But most of the times she left out of everything,"  
  
"Yeah but what aren't you worried that she might turn on you?" he frowned  
  
"Wildwing, Mallory wouldn't do that, it's not in her to do that she a good kid just a little bit hard on herself sometimes," he looked at Wildwing  
  
"Is her dad a Drakian?" he asked  
  
"Her dad no he isn't," replied Canard "He really isn't her dad. She an orphan she lived on the streets most of her life,"  
  
But they didn't notice that she was looking over at them, she got up and walked over to them, she walked by them without them noticing. She walked down the hall of the house, when she heard barking from down the hall. When a huge RuckDog jumped out from a door and pounced on her knocking her over. She held out her arm in defense as the RuckDog bit into her arm as it pulled at her arm she tried to kick it off of her but it was too big to kick off.  
  
"Mallory!" came a voice it was her dad he ran over to her and knocked the RuckDog off of her. It growled at the two of them, as it approached them bearing it's teeth at them as it pounced on her dad's back he knocked it off of him he then threw a smoke puck at it the smoke released and it fell asleep.  
  
"Mallory are you okay?" he asked looking down at her, she looked up and nodded in reply, he hugged her tightly, she looked over to the RuckDog.  
  
They both got up, he looked down at her he then noticed her arm was bleeding quite heavily, the scratches on his back were nothing compared to Mallory's arm.  
  
Wildwing and Canard walked along the hall when they saw the unconious RuckDog.  
  
"What happened?" gasped Wildwing as he ran over to the RuckDog  
  
"He'll be okay its only knock out gas," replied Canard then they saw blood on the floor.  
  
"Great he attacked someone again!" sighed Wildwing they both walked down to the kitchen.  
  
"She's going to be okay," said Claire Wildwing and Nosedive's mum. "The bandage will do until you can get seen by someone,"  
  
"Thanks," said Guile "Mallory what do you say,"  
  
"Eh thanks," she said in a low voice not looking up.  
  
"Your welcome," she said as smiled down at the young duck.  
  
Just then Wildwing and Canard walked in to see the three.  
  
"What happened there's blood all over the floor?" asked Wildwing "And one of the dogs are unconious,"  
  
"Mallory, you can go know," said Guile as he watched Mallory go out into the hall.  
  
Wildwing and Canard turned to Mallory they saw the bandage around her arm. They both ran after her, Mallory looked over her shoulder, at the two that chased her.  
  
"Hey are you okay?" called Wildwing "The RuckDog didn't hurt you to bad did he?"  
  
Mallory shook her head in reply, Canard looked at her he then frowned down at her. "What's up with you?" he asked  
  
"Nothing's wrong Canard," replied Mallory  
  
"Mallory what's wrong your never this quite," he teased  
  
"I guess am just tired Canard I haven't been able to sleep the past few nights," she lied then continued down the hallway Later that night Mallory sat at the window ledge, she look out the window it was a wet and stormy night, lighting light the sky while thunder filled the air.  
  
Lighting struck the ground, she sighed then turned away from the window she sloughed down and rest her hands on her stomach then closed her eyes.  
  
Guile walked over to her, he looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"Goodnight Mally," he whispered he moved her red hair out of face, just then a streak of lighting struck close to the window, Mallory rolled over onto her side, she slightly shuddered.  
  
Guile took off his jacket and put over Mallory, he stroked her hair then got up.  
  
Just as he left Gizzy walked over to the sleeping duck on the ledge, the ledge was quite wide padding over it, he growled down at her.  
  
"Mmmhh," a muffled moan came from her. "Huh?" she opened her eyes drowsily Gizzy bent down to eye level, Mallory's eyes widened as she snapped awake and drew back from him.  
  
"So your awake," he sneered and grabbed her by the collar and lifted her off the ledge she hung a few feet off the ground.  
  
"Hey cum on put me down!" she growled, "I don't feel like fighting you right know!"  
  
"No Reject your gonna die know!" he sneered pinning her to the wall, she narrowed her eyes as his grip became tighter.  
  
Just then without any warning Mallory kicked him in the stomach he let her go she landed on her feet, he fell to the floor with a thud. The others woke up as soon as they heard Gizzy fall to the floor.  
  
He sprang up and attacked her but she moved out of the way, he then quickly turned around and kicked her she flew into a wall, she slowly sloughed down to the ground semi-conious, she groaned in pain.  
  
He walked over to her just as Courie jumped infront of him, to stop him in from doing anymore damage.  
  
"Stop it Gizzy you're hurting her!" yelled Courie standing between Gizzy and Mallory.  
  
"Hey Gizzy kill em' both!" cheered his friends Gizzy looked down at Courie and grinned at her then shoved her out of the way.  
  
"Courie get out of the way!" groaned Mallory from the floor as she slowly got to her feet, she took a fighting stance and grinned at him.  
  
"You should of, stayed down Reject!" he snarled "But I'll make sure you don't cum after this,"  
  
Just then something came flying threw the window, whatever it was, it was large shadows covered it. It looked over at the two and growled at Mallory.  
  
"What is that thing?" yelped Gizzy  
  
"What's the matter Gizzy SCARED!" she grinned at him  
  
"Shut up Reject am not afraid of this Freak!" he shoved her into the wall the creature stalked toward the two, it right up behind Gizzy.  
  
"I'll be the one to kill her not you Puckworlder," it growled as it threw Gizzy across the room.  
  
It grabbed her by the throat, he tightened his grip on her throat he grinned at her as she was loosing coniousness.  
  
"Mallory!" yelled Courie as she went and attacked the creature it let Mallory fall to the ground.  
  
Just then Guile came in to see what all the noise was about.  
  
"What in the." he was trailed over at the creature. "Oh no Courie, Mallory!" he ran over to them he was soon fighting the creature. "Damn! You Saurian SCUM!"  
  
"Puckworlder your end is know," snarled the Saurian as he punched Guile across the face.  
  
"Dad!" cried Mallory as she ran over to them but was swatted out of the way by the Saurian as he backhanded her across the face she fell to the floor hard.  
  
"You bastard!" growled Guile as he jumped the Saurian and pinned him to the ground, but the Saurian kicked him off of him he then looked over to the semi-conious Mallory as she slowly tried to get to her feet but couldn't.  
  
"Argh," she groaned  
  
He stomped over to her and lifted her up by the throat she hung a few feet off of the ground.  
  
"Know you die!" he sneered  
  
Mallory barely had her eyes open but just then she felt a sharp pain in her stomach she looked down he grinned at her as her eyes misted over and fell limp he then tossed her over to Guile he looked down in horror at the site that she was in he continued to stare down at the huge wound on her stomach as blood poured out onto her.  
  
"Mallory wake up please don't die," he tried to wake her up but she wouldn't wake up. He looked at his hands they were covered in blood, he then looked up the Saurian as he began to laugh at the site.  
  
Courie propped herself up she looked over to Mallory and Guile her eyes widened at the site of blood that poured out onto the floor.  
  
"Mallory!" whispered Courie before she lost Coniousness.  
  
"You Bastard I'll kill you for this!" yelled Guile as he ran at the Saurian but he ended up facing the same fate as Mallory did, after that he jumped out of window.  
  
Courie slowly got to her knees Canard ran over to Guile and Mallory, he looked down at Guile he shook his head just then Courie was by him she bent down beside Mallory.  
  
"Is he okay?" asked Courie  
  
Canard didn't reply he just shook his head "What about Mallory is she okay?"  
  
"She alive just barely," replied Courie "Come on we've got to get them out of here,"  
  
Just then Claire and Richard ran in they looked around they at the kids from the base they then caught a glimpse of the unconious Gizzy in the corner then looked over to where Courie and Canard was they were looking over Mallory and her Dad pools of blood was grown under them.  
  
"What happened here?" asked Richard  
  
"A Saurian attack us!" replied Courie looking up them.  
  
"A Saurian but there none on this planet anymore," frowned Richard  
  
"Oh yeah then what could of jumped into the second floor then?" she half joked as she returned her gaze to Mallory  
  
"Come then let's get them to hospital," sighed Richard. Later early in the morning Mallory awoke she looked around Courie was asleep on the couch not far from her. She then turned to the door as it opened.  
  
"Your awake," said the female doctor she walked over to her "Are you okay?"  
  
Mallory nodded her head as looked down at the floor. "How's my dad?" she said softly the doctor looked at her she felt sorry for her she didn't know how to tell her "He's dead isn't he?" she said as if she would state as if it was as normal to say, the doctor didn't say anything for a few seconds, she then caught sight of the younger Ducks eyes as they had a blank expression.  
  
"Yes he died on the way over to the hospital his injuries were too serious to help him,"  
  
'Am alone again,' she thought as she sighed 'It's all my fault,' she looked over to Courie she then looked up at the doctor. "Can I see him?"  
  
"Sure I guess so come on," replied the Doctor they both walked down the long hall way to a dark room she looked over at the bed.  
  
"Dad," she whispered the doctor then walked out to leave her alone. "It's all my fault that this happened," she closed her eyes "I should never of tried to jump him," she sighed "It should be me lying in that bed not you," she slightly smiled "You were the first to beside my real dad that actually understood me and looked past what I am sorry," she sighed she went to walk out of the room she looked over her shoulder "Goodbye," she looked down the hall when she saw Canard standing there.  
  
"Hi kid are you okay?" he looked down at the younger duck.  
  
"Yeah am fine Canard," she sighed  
  
"Your blaming yourself for your foster fathers death aren't you," Mallory turned away from him and sighed "Mallory it wasn't your fault he took a risk and he knew the risk of it Mallory," he put a hand on her shoulder she looked up at him "It's not your fault,"  
  
"Yes it is," she held her stomach were the wound was. "I should never of tried to jump him he wouldn't be lying there I should be lying there not him,"  
  
"Mallory you can't control fate," said Canard, Mallory looked up at him her eyes were blank as she looked up at him, she then looked away she took off he watched her run away from him.  
  
"Mallory," called Courie as she ran by her. Later back at the house Mallory sat on the window ledge she brought her legs up she hugged her legs as she buried her head on her knees.  
  
"Hey kid you okay?" came a voice she looked up it was Richard she then looked away.  
  
"Am fine," she lied  
  
"You are not how can you say that you've just lost your father," he saw right through her  
  
"He wasn't even my real dad am an orphan I've been for along time," she sighed "My mother was a bitch she'd beat me up all the time my real dad was the only one that really cared for me when I was born," she looked out the window "Look we'll be going in the morning there's no point in staying here there's a base not far from here they'll take us all in,"  
  
"Hey look its not problem having you guys here," he said as he knelt down beside her  
  
"No we better be going tomorrow," sighed Mallory  
  
"Okay if you must," Early the next morning Canard had woken everybody up, Mallory looked over at the clearing ahead she sighed Courie walked over to her.  
  
"Hey Mal you okay?" asked Courie  
  
"Am fine," she lied "Am just a little tried,"  
  
"You are not Mal your very much distracted," sighed Courie "You haven't been yourself since your foster father got killed,"  
  
"Well maybe Courie but I don't really want to talk right know I just want to get to the base," sighed Mallory as she folded her arms.  
  
"MacBeak! McMallard!" called Canard they both looked over toward Canard and the others. "Come on over here" they both ran over to where the others were After awhile they started down the trail it lead to a forest they made their way through it Mallory stayed at the back not really paying attention to what was going on around her.  
  
"McMallard!" called Canard he looked at the younger girl, as she didn't reply "MCMALLARD!!" Mallory snapped back into reality she looked over to Canard.  
  
"Yeah?" she replied  
  
"Come here," he ordered Mallory ran over to him  
  
"What is it?" she asked looking up at him  
  
"Look we're going to rest here for know I want you to check around to make sure it's safe,"  
  
"Right," she replied  
  
"Take Courie with you," he turned around to look at the others. "Alright time to stop," he called they all sighed in relief as they all sat down Courie walked over to the two. "Go with Mallory okay," Courie nodded in reply Mallory looked around she sighed she looked over at Courie but Courie was busy looking around.  
  
"Hey Courie do you see anything,"  
  
"No I don't," replied Courie "Come on lets head back," she turned to look over at Mallory.  
  
"Am up for that this is boring anyway," sighed Mallory as she jumped down from the tree branch.  
  
They started to head back when all of a sudden Gizzy appeared.  
  
"What do you want?" questioned Courie  
  
"Canard sent me to get you," he grinned  
  
"Tch! Yeah right you came here to try and beat the shit outta me," snorted Mallory  
  
"Well look who has actually got a brain," he retorted he grabbed Mallory by the collar she hung a few feet off the ground.  
  
"And what are you going to do too me eh Gizzy?" asked Mallory narrowing her eyes "Are you going to kill me?"  
  
"Is that what you want?" he sneered  
  
"Hey come on put her down Gizzy knows not the time for this," said Courie as she walked over to them.  
  
Gizzy let Mallory drop to the ground she landed on her feet.  
  
"I had enough of this!" growled Mallory "Am outta here," she walked off in the other direction Courie glared at Gizzy  
  
"What?" he looked down at her  
  
"See what you've done!" she snapped "She go anywhere and get hurt,"  
  
"Aw! Come on!" he sighed folding his arms  
  
"Oh no your going after her finding her!" she growled  
  
"Yes mummy," he snorted  
  
"Don't give me that go after her KNOW!" she shoved him forward A few minutes later Courie came back to where the others were Canard looked over too see the young duck walking back.  
  
"Where's McMallard?" he asked  
  
"Gizzy pissed her off and I sent him after her," she replied, he looked at her and chuckled  
  
"You never seem to surprise me kid," he grinned  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" she folded her arms  
  
"Eah!" he took a few steps back  
  
"What?" she frowned  
  
"The look!" all the boys shuddered  
  
"The look?" she questioned  
  
"Yeah you know 'the look'," replied Produck he tried to demonstrate as best as possible but all he got from Courie was laughter "Huh come you know!" he tried again but it only resolved in more laughter.  
  
"Come on Produck stop it," she laughed  
  
"Okay stop Produck if you keep this up she'll crack her funny bone," muttered Canard to Produck Back in the forest Gizzy was muttering under his breath.  
  
"Hey come back here!" he yelled "Am getting sick and tired of chasing after you REJECT!!"  
  
"Then turn around and get lost!" she yelled back  
  
"Reject if you don't get back am gonna kill you!!" he yelled back  
  
"Make me!" she barked back he growled as she ran after just then Mallory looked up just in time to see something jump down from a tree she jumped out of the way Gizzy stop dead in his tracks when he saw the huge Saurian from before.  
  
"What in the." he started he took a few steps backward "Ah forget this am outta here!"  
  
"YOU WHIMP!!" yelled Mallory as she watched him run away leaving her there with the Saurian looming over her he grinned down at her.  
  
"How'd you survive?" he sneered  
  
"It takes more than ripping a hole in me to take me down," she replied  
  
"Well then I'll just have to rip you head off this time!" he growled  
  
"Well then you'll have to catch me," she grinned "This time am not at a disadvantage,"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" he frowned  
  
"Oh don't you know?" she grinned "Well then lets just say it's the reason why the Karouta and Draciana Arts are after me," just then her power erupted  
  
"You're a Ducian!" he growled  
  
"Oh shit Sherlock!" she snorted she then grinned "How would you like to see the reason why they are really after me?"  
  
"What do you mean?" he stepped backward just then her eyes turned a purple color and her hair turned red/orange.  
  
"Damn you!" he roared "You're a bloody SuperDucian!" she grinned  
  
"First you see know you die!" she quickly raised her hand and blew him up. Courie looked up her eyes widened as looked over to where she felt something.  
  
"What is it?" asked Canard  
  
"It's Mallory," she replied "I feel her power!" just then Gizzy came running throw the clearing toward them.  
  
"That Saurian's back!" he cried  
  
Courie grinned as she started to laugh  
  
"Aw what's the matter Gizzy afraid of the big bad Saurian?" she taunted  
  
"Shut it MacBeak!" he snapped  
  
"You left the kid back there to fight that thing alone?" Canard looked down at him  
  
"Hey look she the Ducian she can take care of herself," he said trying to defend himself from Canard  
  
"That doesn't matter why didn't you help her?" asked Canard  
  
"Technically yes," sighed Gizzy "But she can take care of herself,"  
  
"Before you start again Canard," said Courie "She's okay and she can take care of herself she's fine trust me,"  
  
"Fine then go after her will you," just then Mallory appeared she looked around her eyes locked on Gizzy she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"You are such a WHIMP!" she snorted as she walked over to him he noticed her eyes they were bright purple he took a few steps backward away from her.  
  
"Come on Reject I knew you could take him that's why I left you!" just then the snobby girl ran over to Gizzy's side  
  
"Stay out of my way!" she growled she turned to the snobby girl  
  
"You stay away from him!" she cried  
  
"Look at you your all a bunch of whimps!" she sighed they all looked at her Canard saw the look in her eyes.  
  
"She's not kiddin!" muttered Canard  
  
"She's just at the brink of transforming and if I were you I'd watch you don't push her over the edge," muttered Courie "Look if it happens I'll take care of her just get them outta here,"  
  
"Right," replied Canard he signaled for them to move out there.  
  
Mallory looked at the two cowering Puckworlder's she sighed in disgust.  
  
"You really are pathetic," she raised her hand a few sparks of energy appeared.  
  
"What are you going too do?" asked Gizzy  
  
"Dispose of the weak and pathetic," she replied just then Courie appeared infront of her Mallory narrowed her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing Mallory?" she questioned  
  
"What do you think!" she replied "He's beat the shit out of me for to long know it's my turn just then her hair turn orange/red as she lowered her slightly raising her hand.  
  
"Hey come on Reject am sorry," he cried the snobby girl tightened her grip on Gizzy.  
  
"If you're going to kill them then you'll have to go through me first!" Courie then transformed.  
  
"If that is what you wish," Mallory simply replied Courie looked at her surprised  
  
"Mallory," she whispered "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I've woken up," she stated "Know to begin," just then her power got stronger and stronger.  
  
"What are waiting for beat the shit out of her!" cried Gizzy  
  
"Oh yeah right," scoffed Courie "Am not as strong as her!" she looked over at Mallory she saw the cruel grin on her face "Get out of here when I say so," they nodded "I guess this will teach you not get on her bad side eh Gizzy?"  
  
"Whatever MacBeak just stop her,"  
  
"Look you it's your fault she's so pissed off you've done nothing but bully her for years just because she different," she kept her eyes on Mallory "She's had nothing but pain all through her life how would you like it to watch you own parents getting slaughtered?" she quickly glanced at the two "I suggest you get ready to get out of here she's about to attack," Just as she finished the sentence Mallory attack Courie, Courie took a defense stance. "NOW!"  
  
"Get out of my way or be destroyed!" sneered Mallory in a cold voice  
  
"No Mallory I won't get out the way," replied Courie  
  
"Then die with them!" she growled the two made a mad run for it a few minutes later they had finally caught up with the others. Half and hour later Mallory turned around she grinned, she then looked over to where Courie was.  
  
"Well you've improved since the last time I fought you," said Mallory  
  
"I've done nothing but train you know that," replied Courie  
  
"Yes I know but remember Courie in the end am stronger," she grinned  
  
"Yes and am commoner right," retorted Courie "I know your part of the royal family Mallory,"  
  
"What?" she looked up at Courie "But how can that be?"  
  
"You didn't know?" Courie frowned  
  
"No I didn't," sighed Mallory  
  
"I know your strong Mal but is trying to hurt the weak really worth it?"  
  
"No it isn't," sighed Mallory "Courie am sorry," she fell to her knees Courie appeared behind Mallory she picked Mallory up  
  
"Am sorry Mal but it s for your own good," she whispered Canard looked at the two he frowned.  
  
"Where's MacBeak and McMallard,"  
  
"Back there," replied the snobby girl  
  
Just then Courie appeared mysteriously out of nowhere.  
  
"Where right here," she said quietly  
  
"What happened to her?" asked Canard  
  
"I knocked her out," replied Courie "I had too or I wouldn't be able to stop her," Courie looked down at Mallory "She'll be out for awhile,"  
  
"Well she never slept last night," sighed Canard "She was up all night,"  
  
"She's still upset about what happened she's never really had a family remember Guile's been the only family she's had for awhile," sighed Courie  
  
"Yeah I've heard she's been moved around a lot," said Canard  
  
Gizzy and the snobby girl looked at the two he then looked down at the young Ducian as she lay there unconious in Courie's arms.  
  
Canard looked at the two he then looked away.  
  
"Hey look am sorry," confessed Gizzy "Don't say it to us say that to Mallory," replied Courie not looking at them A short while later at the base Mallory sat in her new room that she shared with Courie. She sat on her bunk she was reading something she lay back and put the small book away under her pillow she closed her eyes she sighed as she put her hands behind her head just then someone knocked on the door, she sighed and got up off her bunk she opened up the door.  
  
"Aw don't tell me you're here to beat the shit out me I can't be bothered," she sighed as she looked up at Gizzy he frowned.  
  
"Eh no am not going to beat the shit out of you," he replied Mallory frowned her eyebrow twitched  
  
"Who are and what have you done with the real Gizzy?" she said sarcastically  
  
"Mallory look am sorry for what I've done to you these past few years,"  
  
"No really what have you done Gizzy?" she repeated  
  
"Mallory it's me," he sighed  
  
"Hang on am I hearing you right your actually calling me Mallory? And not Reject?"  
  
"Yes am calling you Mallory and I am sorry," Mallory frowned  
  
"Aw come on if what am I gonna do for fun know that your not going to come after me every time,"  
  
"Oh don't worry am not going soft this just a small truce for the rest of the week then its back to normal," he grinned he walked out down the hall Mallory frowned she scratched her head.  
  
"Okay know that's just a little too weird," she muttered and went back to her bunk just as Courie walked in  
  
"Is it me or was that Gizzy I saw?" she looked over at the younger Ducian  
  
"Yes," she replied "Look am going sleep Courie so keep it down,"  
  
"Alright," sighed Courie "Am tired anyway too night Mal,"  
  
"Night Courie," replied Mallory A few years later the Saurian Invasion Mallory looked over to Courie and Courie looked over to Mallory they both blasted the Tower Drone.  
The End  
  
Mallory, Tanya and whatever other Disney character are Disney's  
  
Courie and the rest that not mentioned are mine.  
  
And One is Linkin Park's song from the Linkin Park EP 


End file.
